onmyojifandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Vườn Thú
Mỗi khu vườn hiện tại đã có thêm sân sau. Nhiều thú cưng vô gia cư có thể được thêm vào sân sau bằng cách sử dụng nó. Giới thiệu Một cơ chế hoạt động song song với Nhà Thú và Thú cưng. It is accessed through tapping on the Courtyard Animal's "Pet Backyard" button. Mỗi skin vườn có một sân sau khác nhau với chỗ cho thức thần ngồi khác nhau. Thức Thần Two shikigami from records can be freely set in the backyard, and different shikigami will attract different types of animals: feline shikigami will attract homeless cats, while canine shikigami will attract homeless dogs. |-|Mèo= |-|Chó= Nhật ký Snapshots of the screen can be taken and annotated. Thức ăn After shikigami are selected, food can also be presented according to shikigami type. Fresh fish will attract cats, and pork ribs will attract dogs. The higher the grade of the food, the more animals that can be attracted. Food can be obtained through Bounty Fuuin, and high-grade items can be obtained from shared missions. Thú cưng Some time after setting up shikigami and food, animals will be attracted. Thân mật Attracted animals can be petted to increment closeness, which is a counter. After achieving max closeness, an abandoned animal will appear in courtyard begging to be adopted. When an animal with maxed closeness comes to the backyard, they will leave behind Pawprint Coins. Sức mạnh After adoption, each animal has a power that grants buffs and rewards. Mèo xám= ; Truyện kể :Meo, gần đây chủ nhân của con bị bệnh nhiều lắm. Con luôn nằm bên giường ngài ấy và liếm tay cho ngài, hy vọng ngài sẽ khỏe lại..... Đợi đã, mấy người đem ngài ấy đi đâu vậy? Sao mấy người lại đặt ngài ấy vào trong hộp thế? Ngài ấy sợ bóng tối lắm! ; Sức mạnh : Buff: Vàng +100% 6 phút : Thưởng hỗ trợ: Ngự hồn, thẻ kết giới |-|Mèo trắng= ; Truyện kể :Meo~ Hồi còn nhỏ con được sống hạnh phúc lắm, không cần lo về cái gì cả. Một ngày nọ, con được đem đặt trên một cái bàn. "Ba trăm vàng." "Năm trăm." Meo? Bỏ con xuống! Con không muốn rời khỏi đây! ;Sức mạnh : Buff: Exp +100%, for 6 minutes : Thưởng hỗ trợ: Ngự hồn, vảy rắn vàng |-|Shiba= ; Truyện kể :Gâu, đừng làm phiền con, con đang suy nghĩ mà! Con nghe người ta bảo rằng nếu trồng một củ khoai tây xuống đất, thì mình sẽ thu hoạch được rất nhiều khoai tây, vậy, nếu con chôn một cục xương phía dưới cây anh đào, chẳng phải con có thể nhận được thật nhiều xương sao? Con đúng là thông minh quá đi! ; Sức mạnh : Buff: Vàng +100% 6 phút : Thưởng hỗ trợ: Ngự hồn, thẻ kết giới |-|Akita= ; Truyện kể :Gâu! Con người thật sự là những sinh vật kỳ lạ, luôn nhìn con bằng ánh mắt thương hại và gọi con là "chó bị bỏ rơi", nhưng con lại không thấy buồn tí nào hết! Con có thể tránh mưa bằng cách đi xuống gầm cầu, và tìm hơi ấm trong các hốc cây, và đôi khi cũng có thể tìm được vài cục xương dính thịt ở góc tường nữa! ; Sức mạnh : Buff: Exp +100% 6 phút : Thưởng hỗ trợ: Hộp quà "Qùa của Akita", bao gồm ngự hồn, khuyết ngọc và có cơ hội nhận bùa thần bí |-|Chó Nhật= ; Truyện kể :Hả, guốc của Seimei đại nhân bị cắn nữa rồi à? Chậu cây cũng bị đẩy đổ nữa sao? Mấy cuộn giấy cũng bị xé rách nữa ư? Emmmm, ai lại có thể làm ra mấy chuyện xấu xa đó chứ!...... A, sao ngài lại tét đít con chứ, không phải con làm mà! Con thề đấy! Gấu! ; Sức mạnh : Buff: Buff tăng nguyên liệu thức tỉnh 15 phút : Thưởng hỗ trợ: Ngự hồn, thẻ kết giới